An Prologue for the Epilogue
by JelloDVDs
Summary: This is just a collection of little story to help fill in the gaps between the end of book 7 and the Epilogue. Each chapter takes place in different places and at differnt times.
1. Waking Up

Harry was awake but just barely. He had been having a very strange dream, or I guess you could call it a nightmare. Everyone around him had been dying while he was powerless to stop it. Then he had died and seen Dumbledore, but he hadn't stayed dead. He had defeated Voldemort and fixed his wand. It all seemed too good and too strange to be true.

Oh well he thought. There must be some reason why he had to get up. Horcruxes to find. Ron and Hermione needed him.

Harry opened his eyes.

But instead of seeing the canvas Tent he was so used to or Fleur's house, he saw Ginny.

And it all came flooding back to him. Tonk, Lupin, Fred gone. Voldemort gone. Wand fixed. Mysteries all solved. Mission over.

"Ginny," Harry said, groggily.

"I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You did it Harry," Ginny said, "Voldemort is gone. Kingsley is getting the Ministry put back together. All the death eaters are on the run or changing sides. The teachers are fixing the school. It looks like I may still have to take my exams."

"It's funny," she added after a moment, "I open the Chamber of Secrets and they almost close the school but the biggest battle in wizarding history is fought within these walls and I still have to write exams!"

"You didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," Harry told Ginny firmly, "Voldemort did."

"I know," Ginny said, "But it doesn't change the fact that he couldn't have done it without me."

"Yes he could have," Harry said, "He could have just used someone else."

Ginny smiled.

"So," Harry said, sitting up, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Australia," Ginny said.

Harry was confused for a moment before he realized.

"To get her parents," Harry said, "Of course."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day."

"What!" Harry said jumping out of bed, "Why didn't someone wake me?"

"Everyone thought you deserved the rest!" Ginny yelled back.

"Oh," Harry said, lying back down.

"How long was it since you had slept anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I don't remember," Harry said, "We came straight from Gringgots to Hogwarts. The days all blurred together."

"What were you doing at Gringgots?"

"Robbing it," Harry said, smiling.

"Are you trying to tell me that you Ron and Hermione are the first ever people to succeed in robbing Gringgots?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "I guess I am."

"Why?"

"Voldemort hide one of his Horcruxes there."

"What's a Horcruxes?"

So Harry, seeing no reason not to tell her, explained everything to Ginny.

"So that's what you have been doing all this time," Ginny said, quietly, "I wondered what mission Dumbledore had sent you on."

"Well now you know," Harry said. He wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore, but he didn't want to get up.

"Ginny," Harry said, "Will you come lay down next to me?"

Ginny got off the chair she had been sitting on and laid down on the bed, next to Harry.

"I missed you," Harry said.

Ginny snuggled in closer to Harry and said, "Me too," very softly.

"We had the map with us," Harry said, "and I used to watch your dote on it. We heard that you tried to get the sword from Snape."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "We knew Dumbledore wanted you to have it. We wanted to help."

"That was very brave of you," Harry said, "But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger. I freaked out when I heard. I was picturing the Carrow's doing the cruciatus curse on misbehaving students."

"It wasn't that bad," Ginny said, "It was just if you forcibly fought back that it was really dangerous. Now that I know about Snape, I think it was him who made sure all the students were safe. I heard things, both from other students and by using extendable ears. He was watching over us wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Harry said, thinking of a sliver doe, "He was."

For a moment neither of them spoke. They were both enjoying just being around each other again.

"What are you going to do now," Ginny asked. She was a little scared that there paths were destined to part.

"I think I am going to go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year," Harry said.

Ginny brighten at the prospect, "We could graduate together."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I think Ron and Hermione would like to do that to. At least I know Hermione would and Ron will probably follow her."

"I can't imagine what she went through," Ginny said, "Erasing herself from her parent's memories."

"Me neither," Harry said.

"Ah you're awake," Professor McGonagall said. She had just entered the dormitory.

"Do you need me for something?" Harry asked.

"No," McGonagall said firmly, "You have done more already than anyone else. Take some time off!"

"I am not so good at that," Harry said.

McGonagall laughed, "Well then there is an Andromeda here to see you."

"Oh my god," Harry said jumping up and startling Ginny, "Teddy!"

"Yes I believe that is the subject she wishes to speak to you about."

"What is it Harry," Ginny asked.

"I am Teddy's godfather," Harry said.

"And who told you that?" McGonagall asked.

"Lupin."

McGonagall looked from Ginny's blank look to Harry's deep in thought look and realized they need some time alone.

"I have a castle to fix," McGonagall said, "See you later Potter, Weasley."

She left.

"Ginny," Harry said, rolling over to face her. But he didn't know how to say it.

She was only sixteen after all. Just because he felt like he had aged thirty years in the last year didn't mean she had. She wasn't ready.

"Are you trying to ask me to raise Teddy with you?" Ginny asked.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?"

"It is written all over your face," Ginny said, "I know you Harry Potter." She smiled.

He smiled back.

"If it means I will get to stay with you," Ginny said.

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Harry asked shocked.

"You were always bigger than life," Ginny said, "We only got a few months to ourselves last year. I thought maybe your life would take you away again."

"My life, as you so put it, can be anything I want it to be now," Harry said, "The prophecy is over. Voldemort is gone. My future is my own."

After a moment her added, "And I want to spend it with you."

"I thought you would never say that," Ginny said.

She sat up and so did he.

She leaned in and kissed him. It was not an extraordinary kiss. It was the kind of kiss for someone you know you will be kissing every day for the rest of your life. But to Harry if felt extraordinary!


	2. Australia

"Where could they be," Hermione said to Ron while they baked in the hot Australian sun.

"We will find them," Ron said, "Don't worry. Now did you tell them to do more than go to Australia when you wiped their memories?"

"No," Hermione said. 

"Okay," Ron said, "Do you know any location spells or something that could help?"

Hermione opened her month to say no when she remembered that she did.

She got out her wand and a map. She waved her wand over the map and said an incantation Ron didn't recognize.

"There," Hermione said, pointing to a lite up spot on the map, "they are there. We are close but not close enough to walk."

She grabbed Ron's arms and turned on the spot. After the sensation of being forced through a small tube had dissipated, they appeared in an ally near a café.

"Is that them?" Ron asked once they were inside the café.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay," Ron said, "So how do you want to do this?"

"I," Hermione said, "I— I don't know." She was frozen, staring at her parents.

"They won't come with us if they don't know who you are," Ron said, "So take the spell of them."

"Right that makes sense," she said but as she raised her wand her hand trembled.

"What if they can't forgive me," she said silent tears falling down her face.

"They will," Ron said.

"How do you know that?"

"They are your parents," Ron said, "They love you."

"But I violated their trust," Hermione said, "Even if they forgive me, how can I forgive myself?"

"There is nothing to forgive," Ron said, "You protected them."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't know for sure till you undo your spell," he said after a while.

"Right," Hermione said, and then turning away from her parents to face Ron she added, "You will stay though, even if they hate me?" 

"Yes," Ron said, simply.

Hermione turned back to her parents and raised her wand.

"Hey," Monica Wilkins said to the crying stranger pointing a long stick of wood in her direction, "Are you alright?"

"Who are you talking to Monica," Wendell Wilkins said, turning around to see what his wife was staring at.

"Er Hi," Ron said.

"Hello," Wendell said, "Who are you?"

"Your daughter's boyfriend?" Ron said cautiously.

"What are you talking about," Wendell said, "We don't have any kids."

Hermione hadn't lowered her wand while Ron had been speaking with her parents, but she hadn't done the spell either.

After hearing her mother a look of determination seemed to grip her. She raised her wand and shouted the incantation that would give her back her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked completely stunned for a moment. Their faces went blank.

Then it was like they came back into focus.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said hysterically, "What's wrong?"

Hermione through herself into her mother's arms.

"And who are you," Mr. Granger asked.

Ron had answered this question already but wasn't sure if he should give the same answer this time.

"This is Ron," Hermione said, "You met him before."

"This is Ron?" Mrs. Granger said, "But the boy we met was much shorter and less scared."

"We went through a lot in the last year," Hermione said.

"What do you means sweet heart?" Mrs. Granger said.

Mr. Granger was looking around himself. And before Hermione could answer he mother, her father posed a new question.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

Hermione pulled herself away from her mother and turned to face both her parents.

"I am sorry," she said, "But I had no choice. If I hadn't done it you would be died now."

"What did you do," Mrs. Granger asked kindly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Hermione asked.

"You standing in front of us holding your wand," Mrs. Granger said, "You looked miserable. Then…" She trailed off for she could remember parts of their life in Australia.

"It was hot," Mrs. Granger said at last, "We were somewhere we aren't normally."

"We are in Australia," Hermione said, "I had to wipe your memories of me and make you think your life's ambition was to live in Australia."

"But why did you do this?" Mrs. Granger asked softly.

"To save you," Hermione said, "The Ministry was rounding up muggle-borns and their families. I went on the run put I couldn't take you with me."

Hermione was so tearful now that her mother couldn't resist hugging her again.

"I am sorry you had to do this alone," she said, "I wish it was I who had protected you and not the other way around."

"So you're not mad at me?" Hermione said.

"How could I be mad at you when you look so sad?" Mrs. Granger said, holding her daughter tight to her chest.

Mr. Granger put an arm around Hermione while he looked at Ron with a curious expression.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Granger said, "I remember something."

As he looked at Ron the curious look turned into an accusing look.

"Are you dating my daughter?" he said.

Ron's ears went pink. He looked totally stunned. Of all the things Mr. Granger could have remembered, Ron saying he was Hermione's boyfriend had to be one of them.

Ron looked at Hermione with 'help me' written all over his face.

Hermione giggled.

"It's okay dad," she said.

Mr. Granger still glaring at Ron said, "There will be no… no funny stuff till your married. You got it!"

Ron went even pinker, if that was possible. He looked a little scared too.

"Yes sir," he said.

Hermione giggled larger than before. She had to hold on to her mother for support.

The relief on her face was clear to all around her.

"They might need us back at Hogwarts," Ron said to Hermione when she was able to speak again.

"Right," Hermione said, "We should get back."

"What about our stuff," Mr. Granger asked.

"Oh right," Hermione said, "Where are you staying?"

Mr. Granger pointed and said, "We are staying in a hotel right now, over there."

And Hermione turned to face in the direction her father had indicated. She raised her wand and said, "Muffliato! Pack! Accio packed luggage."

Two perfectly packed suitcases came zooming silently toward them.

"You're a genius, Hermione," Ron said beaming at her.

From the look on Mr. Granger's face it was clear Ron's complimentary behaviour toward Hermione was increasing Mr. Granger's opinion of Ron. Too bad Ron was too busy looking at Hermione to notice.

Hermione turned to her mother, "Mum this may feel weird but it is much faster than flying."

She turned to Ron, "Can you take Dad?"

Ron nodded.

"Wait we didn't pay the hotel," Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh right," Hermione said. She pointed her wand into her beaded bag and said, "Accio money bag."

She asked her parents how much they owed, took the right amount and pointed her wand at the money.

She was about to make the money fly through the air toward the hotel when her mother spoke up.

"Do you think we could just walk over there and pay like normal people?"

"I guess," Hermione said.

"Great," Mr. Granger said. He was kind of overwhelmed by all the magic.

Hermione had never done magic around them on the holidays since she was underage. And since Hermione had turned seventeen she hadn't done much magic in front of her parents besides whip their memories.

Hermione didn't realize how much magic she was using. She had gotten so used to using magic whenever convenient in the last year.

Hermione's parents each carried their own suitcases—because they wouldn't let Hermione charm them to follow along behind—as they all walked to the hotel.

"So when did this whole thing start," Mr. Granger said.

"What thing?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Granger jerked his head at Ron.

"Oh," Hermione said blushing.

"Well?" Mr. Granger was waiting for an answer.

But Hermione only blushed scarlet and giggled a little.

So Mr. Granger rounded on Ron. With a look he repeated the question.

"Not long," Ron said quickly averting his eyes.

Hermione smiled thinking about how wrong Ron was. They had been signs of this ever since the Yule Ball and even a few before though those were so slight even she hadn't noticed them at the time.

When they go to the hotel Mr. Granger handed over the money to the rather confused clerk that had checked them in only that morning.

"Okay now Ron grab Dad's arm," Hermione said once they were in a side street near the Hotel, "I will take Mum."

"When you say take," Mrs. Granger said, "You mean?"

"Side along apparition," Hermione said "Unless you would prefer to go by dragon?"

She winked at Ron.

"Never again," Ron mouthed. Hermione giggled.

"What was that?" Mr. Granger said, "Are you talking behind out backs?"

"Just sharing an inside joke Mum," Hermione said, "Now let's go!"

Ron gripped Mr. Granger's arm and Hermione her mother's. They both turned on the spot and all four of them vanished. Mr. and Mrs. Granger each were holding their own suit case.

The sensation of being forced through a very small narrow tube is hard to stomach when you are used to it. So it can be said that Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not enjoy the ride.

"What was that!" Mrs. Granger said once she was on solid ground again.

"I feel sick," Mr. Granger said.

"It was side along apparition," Hermione said, "We are back in Britain, at Hogwarts."

"That's amazing!" Mrs. Granger said, "Instantaneous travel."

"Wait I thought you couldn't apparate or disapparate within Hogwarts?" Ron said.

"Wow you finally remembered something I told you Ron," Hermione said smiling, "And yes that is true. I guess I said it wrong. To be specific we are just outside the Hogwarts grounds."


	3. Aberforth and Teddy Lupin

Harry and Ginny left the Gryffindor common room together. They went down the spiral stairs of the tower and walked along a corridor to the great hall.

"I guess my brother did get something right in the end," Aberforth said.

He had just come out a room and seen Harry and Ginny walking hand in hand down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You were able to do what no one else could," Aberforth said, "Albus was right to leave the impossible to you."

"Yeah I guess he was," Harry said. He was glad that Aberforth's opinion of his brother had changed for the better.

"You know," Harry said to Aberforth as he followed them down the corridor, "I met Dumbledore at King's Cross when I died."

Both Ginny and Aberforth looked at Harry as if he were mad.

"When Voldemort tried to kill me," Harry said, "While I was unconscious I had a vision or something. I was at King's Cross with Dumbledore and he explained everything to me."

"Are you serious?" Aberforth said.

"Oh course I am," Harry said, "You think I would lie about a thing like that?"

"What did he explain?" Ginny asked.

"Why I didn't die when Voldemort tried to kill me, why my wand over powered Voldemorts the night I left Private Drive, all about his and Grindlewall's search for the Hallows, why he never told me about the Hallows, why he never accepted the role of Ministry for Magic, everything."

And Harry proceeded to explain it all to both Ginny and Aberforth as they walked.

"Why I'll be damned," Aberforth said, "Did he really call me admirable?"

"Yes."

Aberforth didn't know what to say to that, and since they entered the great hall only moment later, he didn't have time to think of anything.

Though it had been at day since Voldemort's defeat the room was still full of people. Everyone was still in shock. Just yesterday morning the world was resigned for the worst but now it was like everything was new again.

"There you are Potter," Professor McGonagall said when she saw him, "Mr. Wesley and Miss Granger wanted me to tell you that they went to Australia."

"I know," Harry said, "Ginny told me."

"And how did she know?"

"I ran into them as they were leaving," Ginny asked, "But why didn't they just tell Harry before they left?"

"They woke up before you," McGonagall said, "And wanted to get going. I believe they left a few hours ago."

"Okay," Harry said, "I guess I will just have to wait till they get back then."

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" McGonagall asked Harry.

"Can you point me in the direction of Andromada?"

"Humph," McGonagall said, "You would think saving the whole wizarding world from enslavery and torture would be enough. Now you get a godson on the same day. What was Lupin thinking?"

"He was thinking the same thing Dumbledore was," Harry said.

"And what is that?" McGonagall asked.

"That Harry is capable of more than most his age," Aberforth said.

"And that nothing is too much to ask," Ginny said.

"Wow," Harry said, "I sound pretty awesome when you say it like that."

Ginny giggled. She was still holding Harry's hand.

McGonagall still looked a little disgruntled, but she pointed them in the direction they wanted to go.

Aberforth left there company—partly cause he thought it wasn't his place and partly cause he had lots of things to do—but he and Harry parted company with a feeling that when they did meet again it would be as friends.

"Hello," Harry said when he and Ginny found their way to Andromeda "Is this Teddy?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, "Do you want to hold him?"

Harry nodded, a little taken aback that she would trust him so quickly.

When she handed Teddy to Harry, Teddy relaxed. His hair turned a light blue and he settled into Harry's arms.

"He likes you," Andromeda said and sat down. She looked exhausted. The shock and trauma of losing her husband and only child so close together combined with looking after Teddy had taken its toll on her.

Andromeda quickly took note of Ginny, who was watching Harry holding Teddy with a lovely look on her face.

"With that red hair you must be a Wesley," Andromeda said.

Ginny smiled but didn't take her eyes from Harry and Teddy.

"Yeah," she said, "Ginny Wesley. Nice to meet you."

"Andromeda Tonks," Andromeda said, "Teddy's grandmother."

Ginny shook Andromeda's hand, and then turned back to Harry.

"Let me guess," Andromeda said kindly, "You are with him?"

Ginny smiled, "Is it that obvious?"

Andromeda nodded, but she had a kind smile on her face.

"You do realize of course that if you are with him you will end up being a step mum before long don't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"I already asked her to raise Teddy with me," Harry said, pulling his eyes away from his godson.

"Have you now," Andromeda said with an approving tune in her voice, "You think ahead don't you."

"Yes," Harry said, "And I hope she will marry me as soon as we both finish school."

Ginny turned red but smiled hide. She put her arm around Harry and Teddy.

It was such a casual comment, that received such a small response that Andromeda wasn't sure what to make of it.

"And how long will that take?" Andromeda said.

"About a year," Harry said, "Unless Ginny wants to do her sixth year over again."—he turned to her—"I doubt you learned much from the Carrows."

"What they lacked in teaching skills," Ginny said, "They made up for by getting knocked unconscious my Luna and McGonagall."

Harry and Andromeda laughed. Teddy opened his eyes and smiled at Ginny. His hair changed from light blue to a light pink.

"Besides," Ginny said, "They just taught Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You taught us all more Defense in DA lessons then I would have learned in class and I wouldn't have taken Muggle Studies if the Carrow's wouldn't have made it mandatory."

"But you did miss the second half of your year didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I can make that up late," Ginny said, "And besides it was really more like a fourth than a half since the school year isn't supposed to be over yet. In fact I think I am skipping my History of Magic lesson as we speak."

"Don't let Hermione hear you saying that," Harry said, smiling. None of the regular classes were in session right now.

_But _Harry thought absentmindedly _since Professor Bins hadn't let his own death stand in the way of his teaching he could very well be up in his office right now giving a lecture on goblin rebellions to an empty classroom._

"Don't let me hear what."

Harry turned. Hermione, Ron and Hermione's Parents had all just entered into the Great Hall through the oak front doors and were making their way to Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry handed Teddy back to Andromeda and ran for Ron.

Harry grabbed his best friend around the middle and lifted him into the air.

"Get off," Ron said, "We haven't been gone that long, mate."

Harry put Ron down and hugged Hermione too.

He was so happy they were both here. Both safe. That they had all come out of this alive was still a novelty to him.

"And you must be Hermione's parents," Harry said shaking hands with the Grangers.

Both the Grangers nodded. They were overwhelmed by the place their daughter had taken them. Hermione had told her parents about Hogwarts of course but that doesn't really come close to seeing the great hall with its sky for a ceiling and magically lite tables.

"And this must be Teddy," Hermione said to Harry and turning to Andromeda added, "May I?"

Andromeda nodded and Harry handed Teddy to Hermione.

Teddy's hair turned a vibrant shade of yellow.

"Wow Lupin wasn't kidding," Ron said, standing over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione handed Teddy to Ron and Teddy's hair turned a deep green.

"That is so cool!" Ron said.

"Yeah, Nymphadora was like that too when she was a baby," Andromeda said. She didn't sounds sad but her eyes were glassy.

Ron handed Teddy back to Andromeda, who smiled at him.

"I really should be going," Andromeda said, "I just came to introduce you to your godson Harry and tell you that when you are old enough I know both my daughter and her husband wanted you to be a part of his life."

"As I already said," Harry said, "I want that too."

"I know," Andromeda said, "And I am glad. There is nothing worse in life than being alone. I don't want that for my daughter's only child."

"That will never happen," Harry said firmly.


	4. Arthur and Kreature

"Hey Arthur," Harry called from across the room.

Andromada had left. Harry and Ron had just spotted Arthur moving among the crowd.

"Bye," Harry said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he ran after Arthur.

"What do you think that was about?" Ginny asked.

"I guess Harry wants to talk to my dad?" Ron said, shrugging.

"Hello Harry," Arthur said, as Harry caught up with him.

"Hi," Harry said, "Listen there is something I want to tell you."

"Alright."

"I couldn't tell you at the time but when you threatened that death eater in the lift at the ministry that was me."

"What?" Arthur said, "How?"

"Polyjuice potion," Harry said, "The three of us broke into the Ministry because we needed something Umbridge had."

"So that's what the whole warning thing was about," Arthur said, "I was wondering why such a vile person seemed to care and why I was never punished. This explains a lot Harry but why are you telling me now?"

"I have been keeping so many secrets over the last year for one reason," Harry said, "to keet everyone safe. Now that Riddle is dead that reason no longer applies so I am going to tell everyone everything I have always wanted to tell them but couldn't."

Harry smiled.

"Well thank you Harry," Arthur said, "I am sure many people will appreciate it. Maybe you should write a book?"

Harry shivered thinking of Lockhart. "No I don't think so," He said, "But I think I will do an interview or something to clear the air."

"That is a good idea," Arthur said, "I look forward to reading it."

"You don't have to read an article to learn about me," Harry said, "You and the rest of the Weasleys are like family to me. You can ask me."

"That is very sweet Harry," Arthur said, "Molly would be thrilled, but I know I can ask you; what I meant was that I am really quite busy and have to run off now."

He smiled.

"Oh," Harry said, going a little red, "Okay. See you around."

Arthur smiled and left.

Harry went back to Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon and Harry had returned to the corner where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting gazing at the ceiling with Hermione, Ron and Ginny all standing awkwardly around them.

"I wanted to tell your dad about the whole Ministry thing."

"Why?"

"Because at the time I couldn't."

Ron still looked confused but gave up.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I am going back to school," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione said, "I missed Hogwarts this year."

Ron sighed, "I guess I will too." Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh wait a minute," Harry said, softly and then raising his voice he added, "Kreature."

"Yes master."

Kreature had just appeared at Harry's feet.

"Hi," Harry said, leaning down to speak to the elf.

"Master called Kreature."

"Yes I did," Harry said, "I wanted to say thank you."

Kreature looked totally shocked.

"For what master," he said.

"For getting the other house elves into the fight," Harry said, "For believing in me."

"Kreature likes master now," Kreature said, "Even if Regulus is his favourite."

"I am glad to hear it," Harry said.

"I don't suppose there is any chance of some lunch?" Ron asked Kreature but though his works were kind his tone was commanding.

Hermione stood on his foot.

"Oww," Ron said, "What was that for?"

Hermione just gave him an exasperated look.

"Don't—treat—them—as—slaves," she said, punctuating each word with another foot stomping.

Hermione's parents were watching their daughter beat up her boyfriend's foot and though this concerned them they were no longer concerned about the boyfriend.

"Hermione stop that," Harry said slightly amused.

"I know what I am going to do now!" she said, suddenly, "Now that we can do whatever we want."

"And what is that?" Mrs. Granger said, standing up.

"Fight for house elf right!"

"Why on earth would you waste your amazing brain on that?" Ron asked and received another foot stomping for his trouble.

Harry laughed, and then noticing how hungry he was said to Kreature, "Would you please make us something to eat Kreature?"

"Yes master," Kreature said.

And he vanished.

"How come Harry didn't get stomped?" Ron asked once Kreature had left.

"He asked nicely," Hermione said.

"It's not like I was being rude or anything," Ron said.

"Okay that's enough," Harry said, going over and standing between his two best friends.

Ginny giggled.

"Let's go sit down," she said.

And they all followed her to the least broken table they could find in the great hall.

"I guess they are fixing the big stuff first," Ron said, picking at a huge gouge mark in the table.

"You are quite correct," McGonagall said coming over and repairing the gouge Ron had being picking at with just a wave of her wand.

"The castle should be completely repaired by the end of tomorrow," McGonagall went on, "So you will be able to resume your classes then, Weasley." She spoke to Ginny.

"Can we come back to school Professor?" Harry asked.

"As I have said before Potter," McGonagall said, "You have just saved us all and can therefore do whatever you like. I myself will look forward to having transfiguration with you again."

"Great," Harry said, "So it's settled."

Creak!

Kreature had reappeared with a tray of sandwiches, a flask of pumpkin juice and glasses.

"Is this enough master?" Kreature asked while Hermione scowled.

"Yes this is great Kreature," Harry said, "Thanks." And he took the plate from Kreature who went back to the kitchens.

"Dig in," Harry said.

"Don't mind if I do," Ron said and started stuffing sandwiches into his mouth.

When everyone was full Hermione stood up.

"I think I should get my parents back home," she said, "I will see you all for classes soon."

Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and kissed Ron—who went pink about the ears—then left through the oak front doors with her parents.

"I think Mum will want us home," Ron said to Ginny.

She looked at Harry.

"Go," He said, "I will join you at the Burrow soon. There is just something I have to do first."


	5. Home Sweet Hell

Harry left the castle once Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all gone and set out to find an order member.

Once he got the information he needed from them, he set out.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. Everyone seemed to already know what had happened and they were all too eager to help.

"This is it," Harry said to himself, "Home sweet hell."

He rang the bell.

There was a lot of scuffling and panicked voices from inside, then silence.

They were too nervous to open the door.

Fine Harry thought.

He pointed his wand at the lock and whispered Alohomora.

It swung open.

He walked in and was promptly struck on the head by a bat.

"Oww!" he yelled.

Then he heard someone say, "No wait its…" and then a gasp of surprise and shocked silence again.

"Yes," Harry said to his only blood family, "It is me."

Dudley, Vernon and Petunia all looked at him totally stunned.

Dudley was the first to find his voice.

"You're okay," he said.

"Yes I am," Harry said, "Much to my surprise."

"What are you doing here boy," Vernon said.

"I am here to tell you the news," Harry said, "You don't have to be in hiding anymore."

"What? Why?"

"The threat is over," Harry said, "The most powerful wizard of all time is dead. Voldemort is no long a threat to anyone."

"You mean we can go back home?" Petunia asked softly.

Harry nodded.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But how?" Petunia asked, "I thought he couldn't be killed."

"That is a very long story," Harry said, "And I don't really want to get into it now. Just pack up your stuff and let's go."

"Wait a minute," Vernon said, "How do you we know this isn't some bogus plot to get us killed?"

Harry sighed in exasperation at his uncle.

"Fine," he said, "Then never mind."

He made to leave.

"Come back boy," Vernon said.

Harry turned around reluctantly.

"Will you at least tell us who we should thank for making the world safe again?" Petunia asked.

Harry laughed so loud both his aunt and uncle jumped back.

If they only knew the irony of that statement. Maybe it was time to enlighten them.

"Me," Harry said.

"You what boy?" Vernon said, rhetorically "Answer your aunt's question."

"I just did," Harry said.

"You mean it was you," Dudley asked.

"Yes."

"You saved us?"

"Me and my friends," Harry said, "We didn't do it for you; however, if you want to look at it that way I won't stop you."

"Come on," Dudley said, to his parents, "Let's do what he says."

After that it didn't take long to get all of the Dursley's stuff packed. Harry had arranged transport for the three of them and their luggage back to number 4 Piviet Drive.

"Okay that's it then," Harry said, once the Dursley's had all arrived safely at number 4, "And no offence but I hope I never see you again. Bye."

"You're just leaving?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry said turning around.

"I don't know," Dudley said, "I thought that maybe you might come back and see us sometime."

Harry stared in total shock at his cousin.

"Maybe," he said after a moment, "But I have a lot on my plate at the moment." He was a little shocked by what he was saying but he was even more shocked by what Dudley said next.

"What's making you so busy," Dudley asked like he and Harry were old friends. He walked a little ways away from his parents toward Harry as he spoke.

"School, Ginny, Teddy and trying to avoid fans," Harry said not sure why he was telling Dudley any of this.

Vernon and Petunia had gone into the house by now.

"Who are Teddy and Ginny?" Dudley asked. And from the look on his face Harry could tell that he actually cared!

"My godson and my girlfriend," Harry said, cautiously.

"Wow," Dudley said, "You have a girlfriend."

"Yeah," Harry said, still stunned.

"Duddy," Petunia called from the house, "Come in before you catch cold."

"It isn't cold mum," Dudley called back.

"I hope I see you again," Dudley said turning back to Harry. He could see Harry was eager to leave and didn't want to seem needy.

"Yeah Dudley," Harry said, smiling.

Then he turned on the spot and vanished. Dudley went back into the house.

Harry reappeared half a block from The Burrow and walked the rest of the way.

He couldn't believe what had just happened with Dudley but it had made him feel like anything was possible.

"I'm here," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen of his favourite house in the world.

"Arry," Fleur said from the chair next to Bill, "You are a 'onderful bou."

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly, "So you heard then?"

Nodding Fleur ran up and hugged Harry.

"Sorry mate," Bill said from the chair next to the one Fleur had just vacated.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the stairs and ran to remove Fleur who went back to sit next to Bill.

"So how were the Dursleys?" Ginny asked.

"Disturbing," Harry said; he had said the first word that came to him without thinking how it could be interpreted.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"They weren't mean to me," Harry said, "Dudley practically made me promise to come see him again." Harry shivered.

"But that's good isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"I guess," Harry said, "But it still freaks me out."

"So perc," George said, to Percy as they came into the kitchen, "Do you wanna come work in the shop with me?"

"That might be fun," Percy said, "But I want to get back into the Ministry once Kingsley sorts it all out."

"Fair enough," George said, and then he saw Harry.

"Oui," he called, "Harry."

Harry waved and smiled. George made to turn away and continue down the hall but Percy turned and started walking toward Harry.

"Thank you," Percy said, as soon as he had made his way to Harry, "for not giving up. I wish I had been so brave."

Harry smiled awkwardly and then said, "At this rate there will be a 'thank harry potter' club by the end of the week!" He sighed.

"That's a great idea!" George said, "I should totally patent that. Thank Harry for all he's done by buying our Thank Harry Potter badge only 4 sickles each. Limited time offer."

Harry laughed. "You are a born business man George," he said.


	6. Graduation

"I hate to say it," Ron said, "But that was such a boring year! No secrets to uncover, no monsters to defeat, no mysterious events or anything. We just went to class, did our homework and went home for the holidays! Is this how normal people go to school?"

It was their last day at Hogwarts. Since Harry, Ron and Hermione had skipped their seventh year of school, they had went back to graduate with Ginny.

Though Neville and Luna had gotten only half of their seventh year while Harry, Ron and Hermione had been on the run, they had decided not to do the full year again. They each did a half year to finish off their classes and had therefore graduated a few months ago.

Luna was at home helping her Dad put out the Quibbler while doing some career scouting. Neville had decided he wanted to teach and was taking courses at the Ministry to become a Herbology Professor.

The four of them had just gotten out of their final exam and were headed to the great hall for dinner.

"I think it is yes," Hermione said, walking hand in hand with Ron.

"Personally I like this year was the best," Harry said, arm in arm with Ginny.

"I think I agree with you Harry," Hermione said, "I much prefer this to being petrified or figuring out how to fight dragons or fighting with that awful Umbridge women all the time."

"Fine I see your point," Ron said, "But still a year like this really does put everything into prospective doesn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "It does."

"So Harry," Ron said, "Still want to be an Auror then?"

"Not much point now is there?" Harry said, "What with Voldemort being a year dead and all. The Ministry seem to have everything under control. I doubt there will be any really evil wizard again in my life time."

"Don't make that sound like a bad thing Harry," Ginny said.

"It isn't," Harry said, "But being an Auror was the only job I ever really thought I would be good at."

"I recon they would let you be an Auror even without the training," Ron said, trying to cheer Harry up, "Since you defeated the one person they failed to defeat for like five decades!"

Harry laughed but Hermione's next comment sobered him up.

"And Harry I don't think you are right about the Ministry being on top of things," Hermione said, "They had Auror's before Voldemort you know."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry said and with new hope he opened the doors to the Great Hall.

The four of them all ate together and laughed together. Ron even tolerated Harry kissing Ginny as long as he didn't have to watch.

The whole Weasley family arrived during the desserts and sat at the Gryffindor table. Neville and Luna showed up too along with Kinglsey and what seemed to Harry to be most of the wizarding world.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, "This is a graduation speech for the seventh years of Hogwarts not the grand opening of the Weird Sisters?"

Harry signed and put his head in his hands, "I think its cause of me."

The next moment he raised his head looking annoyed, "I guess you can't just defeat someone like Voldemort. It has to come with fans." He winced.

Ron laughed at Harry's obvious displeasure.

Hermione joined in but Ginny thought Harry needed to me mocked just a little bit more.

"Oh yes," she said, seriously, "You kill one seemingly all powerful evil wizard and you never hear the end of it."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"All right I see your point," Harry said, "But you do know that I didn't actually kill Riddle. His own curse killed him."

"Yeah but they don't care about details like that," Ron said nonchalantly, "They just want a hero to worship."

"So do you think I should give them one?" Harry asked, "Or just tell them to sod off?"

"I don't know mate," Ron said.

Harry laughed humourlessly and stood up.

Since all eyes had been on him since the flood of people had entered the hall, silence fell.

"I don't know why you have all come here today," Harry said, "But since you have I would like to say something.

"I know you want me to tell you something profound and meaningful but all I have to say is this: My life is mine. I don't want to share it with the whole wizarding world. I did what I had to do and now I am done. I am not the chosen one anymore than you are. I am just a person who was in the right place at the right time to loss his parents and gain power over Voldemort. I had no choice in the matter. I fought so that people like you could live your lives, not follow mine."

He sat down again.

"Do you think that will help," he asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Nah, mate," Ron said, "They just all think you are a saint now."

Harry let his head hit the table.

The headmaster gave his announcement and the graduates were all presented with a small object to both remember their school days and verify its completion.

Harry's object was a Snitch with a heart shape in the center. Written within the heart were the words: Harry James Potter Graduated 1999.

Ron's was a miniature broomstick with the words Ronald Bilius Weasley Graduated 1999 engraved on the handle.

Hermione's was a small open book with the words Hermione Jean Granger Graduated 1999 written across the pages.

"I like mine more than Neville's," Ron said as they were leaving the great hall for the last time as students.

"Well naturally you would," Hermione said, "Since it is yours."

"Yeah but brooms are so much cooler than potted plants aren't they?"

"To you maybe," Neville said from behind them.

"You know you really should learn to keep your mouth shut," Hermione said, "One day you are going to say something like that to someone who isn't a friend of yours."

"Yeah," Neville said, "But not today." He came up to walk alongside them.

"Yes," Luna said dreamily, "But you are wrong, mine is far superior to yours Ronald."

She held up a small object none of them recognized.

"What is it?"

"A Crumple-Horned Snorkack, with my name on it," Luna said happily.


	7. After the Wedding

"Just take it," Harry said.

"No dear that is your money I couldn't possibly—" Molly tried to say but Harry interrupted her.

"I married your daughter," Harry said, "If you don't take this from me I will have Ginny sneak it into your vault."

"Really there is no need for that! I just—" This time it was Ginny who interrupted.

"Really Mum," Ginny said accusingly, coming up alongside Harry, the ring on her finger in full view, "You still won't take it!"

"I just, I—" Molly spluttered.

Harry forced the bag of money into his mother-in-law's hands and smiled.

"Just call it the opposite of a dowry."

"Well I," she tried again, "I see I'm not going to win this."

Ginny and Harry both shook their heads smiling.

"What is she doing now," Ron said coming into the room.

"What do you mean by that Ronald," Molly said.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly backing up.

"Ron, you should know better," Hermione said following Ron into the kitchen.

"Better than what?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Hermione looked at Molly and they both giggled.

"What?" Ron said again.

But no one told him.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "Shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon by now?"

"We were just on our way out," Harry said.

"I don't want to know ANYTHING!" Ron said with his fingers in his ears.

"Back at you," Harry said pointing to Hermione.

"Now boys," Molly said.

"Oh haven't you heard Mum," Ron said, "We are men now."

"Not till you do your own laundry, you aren't," Molly said.

"So helping to defeat the greatest dark wizard that has ever existed don't get me man status but doing my own laundry does?" Ron asked his mother.

"Yes."

"That makes no sense," Ron said.

Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Harry were all laughing at the confused look on Ron's face when George came in.

"Got stink sap under your nose again little bro," George said to his brother.

Ron glared, which only increased the hilarity of his face.

"We're leaving," Ginny said. While everyone was laughing she dragged her new husband out the door.

"Be good," George yelled to this sister as she half ran from the room.

"So when are you going to tie the knot, Ronny" George asked.

Ron stopped glaring at once. His ears went red.

Hermione giggled.

"I think it is just fine to wait," Molly said to Ron, "Just because Harry proposed to Ginny as soon as they both finished school doesn't mean you and Hermione can't do things in the normal time."

"But Harry had Teddy to think of too," Hermione told Molly.

"Yes and I don't know what Remus was thinking," Molly said, "Making a seventeen year old a godfather."

"He was thinking Harry was the reason why he stayed with Tonks in the first place," Hermione said, "And I think Harry has done very well considering that he was a parent before completing his seventh year at Hogwarts."

"Don't forget about the whole saving the wizarding world before grad," George said.

"Yes well," Molly said then she yelled, "Arthur get in here!"

"What is it Molly dear," Mr. Wesley said, entering the room.

"Back me up," Molly said.

"On what?"

"Ginny is too young to be a step mum."

"And Harry was too young to lose his parents," Arthur said.

"You're no help," Molly said.

"Life doesn't always happen in the right order," Arthur said wisely.

Molly sniffled.

"The important thing is that they are happy," Arthur said, "Teddy has no parents, and no grandfather. Andromeda can't do all the work alone. Ginny and Harry have never been happier than they are together. Let it go."

Molly made a few incomprehensible noises while Arthur patted her on the back, consolingly.

"Well I am off to the shop," George said, "Important business man and all that."

"Oh how is that new employee working out for you," Hermione asked.

"Okay I guess," George said, "But it doesn't matter who I hire. They aren't the same as Fred."

At the mention of Fred's name Molly broke out in tears. George might actually be missing Fred more than his mother but he never showed it.

"What is wrong with you guys," Bill said appearing by the silverware.

Bill just managed to make out the word 'Fred' amidst Molly's sobbing.

"Who brought him up this time!" Bill said.

"Me."

"That was a rhetorical question George," Bill said, "But never mind. Fred wouldn't want us to mop around. He loved to laugh and he would want us to remember him with love in our heart and move on with our lives!"

There was silence in which they all looked a little happier. Molly stopped crying.

"Now no one has asked me why I am here yet," Bill said.

"Why are you here," Ron said mechanically.

"To tell you all the amazing news," Bill said, "Fleur and I are going to have a baby!"

At this Molly burst into full-blown tears.

"Mum," Bill said, "Why are you crying?"

"All growing up so fast," Molly managed to get out between sobs.

Arthur continued to pat his wife on the back but it did little good.

"Congratulations," George said to Bill over their mother's continued sobbing, "But I really do need to get back to work."

"My babies are getting married too young and raising other people babies," Molly cried.

Bill was just about really to start laughing his head off at this mother's reaction when Percy entered the room.

"I heard someone crying," Percy said and then seeing his Mum he added, "What happened?"

"Nothing Perc," George said, "Apparently we are all just growing up too fast for her liking."

"That doesn't make any sense," Percy said.

"Just wait till you have kids," Molly sobbed and then cried all the harder at the thought.

"And that is my queue to leave," George said, "Off to earn money."

And George turned on the spot and vanished.

"Let's go too Hermione," Ron said.

"We can't just leave her like that," Hermione said.

"Sure we can," Ron said, "That's dad's job."

"I really should get back to the wife," Bill said, "Nice seeing you all. Drop by for tea sometime." And he disapparated.

Ron managed to get Hermione to follow suit by promising to let her give him a lecture on Ancient Runes.

"Dad," Percy said, "Kingsley wants us both in today. Something about the Malfoys."

"What?" Arthur said turning from his wife to his son.

"The whole are they innocent or guilty thing," Percy said.

"But that all ended years ago?"

"Yeah it did," Percy said, "But apparently everyone forgot about the Malfoys." He sniggered.

"Very well then," Arthur said, "Give me five minutes. I will meet you outside." Percy left.

He turned back to his wife.

"Stop crying for silly reasons Mollywobbles," Arthur said sweetly.

Molly looked up, "I am being silly aren't I?" she said.

"Yes but only in the way I know and love," Arthur said.


	8. An Average Morning

"Get up! Get up!"

Harry woke up and found Teddy jumping on the bed.

"No Teddy," Harry said, "Grown up are sleeping right now. You should be too."

"I'm not tired," Teddy said his hair a quite lovely shade of dark brown at the moment.

Harry rolled over. Ginny sat up.

"Harry," she said, "Don't you think you should check the time before you tell people to go back to sleep?"

"It isn't morning yet," Harry said sleepily.

"It's seven," Ginny corrected him; "Your alarm is going to go off in ten minutes."

"No," Harry said as if that would fix everything.

"Up! Up! Up!" Teddy repeated, saying each word as he jumped in the air.

"Come on Teddy," Ginny said, "let's left leave Harry to his denial and go get some breakfast."

Teddy jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs before Ginny could get her slippers on.

Ginny heard Teddy giving orders to Kreature from the stairs.

"Remember Teddy," Ginny said once she was in the kitchen, "You must ask nicely."

Teddy's hair turned red and he stormed off.

"Sorry about that Kreature," Ginny said, slumping down on a chair.

"Would mistress like a cup of tea?" Kreature asked.

"Yes please," Ginny said, "herbal."

Kreature started bustling around making tea.

Ten minutes later Ginny hear her husband's alarm go off.

Harry came down the stairs a few minutes later and asked Kreature for a strong cup of tea.

Ginny and Harry were sitting drinking tea when Teddy came back; his hair was a light blonde now.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, "I'll be good."

"Thank you," Ginny said.

Teddy sat on a chair and asked Kreature nicely for some breakfast.

"Do master and mistress want breakfast too?" Kreature asked.

"Yes please," Ginny said, "And make mine double please."

"Me too thanks," Harry said.

They all sat and ate their breakfast while Kreature did dishes without being asked. Then Harry went back upstairs to change for work and Ginny went to read a book on the sofa.

When Harry came back downstairs ready for work he saw his very pregnant and still gorgeous wife asleep on the sofa with his godson cuddled up next to her.

He laid a blanket over them, kissed both Ginny and Teddy on the forehead and left for work.


	9. Sneak Attach

Hermione Weasley bent down to pick up her son's toy broomstick which had so recently been flying directly toward her head. She had repaired the damage inflicted on her living room at once of course but that didn't mean Hugo didn't need a talking to.

Her husband though supportive and attentive was no good with discipline or at least not with this kind of discipline. Hermione figured it was because Ron found things like this too cool to criticise.

"Ron," Hermione called into the kitchen, "Where did Hugo run off to?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "Try and shed."

"Fat lot of help you are," Hermione muttered to herself, but she followed his advice.

"Sweetie," Hermione said knocking on the shed door, "Are you in there?"

"No."

Hermione smiled.

"Can I come in?"

The door swung open.

"I know I wasn't supposed to be playing with my broom in the house, okay!" Hugo said, "But Rose said—"

"Whatever it was she said she shouldn't have said it," Hermione said, "And I know you are smart enough to know you don't have to do something just because someone tells you to."

Hugo's expression brightened.

He nodded.

"Now," Hermione said, "I want you to tell me everything.

While Hugo explained to his mother how it was all his sister's fault, his sister was in her room reading.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" she was saying to no one, "And when I get there I will work just as hard as mummy did and be ten times as smart!"

"I don't know, your mother will be a hard act to follow."

Rose turned around to see her father standing in her door way.

"Daddy!" she said, "You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"I know," Ron said, "But I did. And you know what Rosie?"

Rose shook her head.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind too, even if you set your sights so high." He smiled.

Rosie ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks daddy!" she said.

"Now when your mother gets here to tell you off for goading your brother into that broom stunt just remember I think it was harmless."

"I will," Rose said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"There here!" Rose yelled and leaving her father's arms without a second glance she ran for the door.

Ron sighed. She was growing up whether he liked it or not.

After a moment of thought, Ron slowly got up and followed his daughter.

"And then Hugo got on the broom," Rose was saying to a young boy with messy hair, "And he went whizzing around the room like crazy and banged into everything!"

"Cool," James said.

"Yeah it was," Rose said happily.

Hermione glared at them.

"Harry," she said to a much older messy haired man, "Must you come over and corrupt our daughter so much?"

Harry Potter laughed.

"Yes I think we must," he said, "And besides if we didn't you would be even more upset with me so I am going to stick with what we got." He smiled.

"Fair enough," Hermione said and she hugged both him and his wife.

"Daddy," said a green eyed child at Harry's feet, "Where is Hugo?"

"Why don't you ask you aunt and uncle?" Harry told his son.

Albus nodded and turned to Ron. He opened his mouth to repeat the question but Ron spoke first.

"In the shed I think," Ron said.

And Albus ran off to see Hugo.

"You guys are all so much younger than me!" the oldest of the children complained, "Who do I get to hang out with?"

"You can stay with the adults if you want Teddy," Ginny said, "But I must warn you we are extremely dull."

Teddy laughed, his hair changing from light blonde to turquoise and went to join Rose and James' conversation in the kitchen.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that hair changing colour thing," Ron said.

"Live with him for a few years," Harry said, "You will."

Ron laughed.

"So I hear that a small child with a broom sneaked up on you and destroyed half your living room," Ginny said to Hermione grinning.

"Oh doesn't that remind you of a certain other event that sneaked up on you?" Harry asked Hermione who blushed.

Ron looked smug.

It had been about a year after his best friend had married his only sister—_or had it been two years? Oh no was it three? ah well not important Ron thought_—anyway Ron had had it all planned but his plan had gone totally wrong. Everything had gone wrong. Everything from the timing to the weather.

He knew he wanted to marry Hermione all along but unlike Harry he hadn't had the guts to propose right away. And when he had finally worked up the courage the day he planned to do it, it rained; the ring went missing; Hermione didn't get out of work all day and… _let's just skip that part Ron thought, no need to relive embarrassment if you can help it._

In the end he realized that it didn't matter how, or where he did it just so long as he did. So one very ordinary day he had met Hermione at her work and asked her to marry him.

Thanks to his total lack of foreshadowing and hinting he had taken her completely by surprise. She had stood their speechless for several minutes before screaming yes and snogging him in front of all her co-workers. To his day, two kids later, it was still a topic of conversation and a great way to make Hermione plush on command.

"Yes, yes I know," Hermione said, still blushing, "They are both surprises' ha ha ha. I think you are all just having a little but too much fun and so was Rose when she tricked Hugo into flying around the living room."

"I see you managed to 'repairo' it back together in no time though," Harry said.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"We are going outside," James called. James, Teddy and Rose, it appeared, were bored of the kitchen.

"Okay," Harry said, "Don't break everything alright?"

James laughed as he Rose and Teddy went through the living room and out the back door.

Ginny gave her husband a funny look.

"Don't break everything?" she said.

"What!" Harry said, "There is a reason he and Albus don't share a room!"

Ginny giggled, "True."

Since almost all the people they knew were now here with them, they were all a bit surprised to hear a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Ron asked.

"Neville?" Harry said, "How else do we know that isn't here?"

Ginny gigged.

"Yeah but Neville knows to just come in," Ron said, "He doesn't knock."

"Well isn't someone going to get it then?" Hermione said.

They all looked at her.

"I mean really!" she said, annoyed as she got up to answer the door.

Hermione opened the door and was again taken completely by surprise.

If she hadn't recognized the words 'sneak' written across the women's face she would never have guessed this was Marietta Edgecombe.

"Marietta!" Hermione said.

"I can't take it anymore," Marietta cried, "I just can't I know I told Umbridge about you but I can't… I just can't live with this"—she indicated her face—"anymore!"

Hermione would have said something but Marietta was talking so quickly and passionately that Hermione couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"And I am sorry!" Marietta cried, "I am so sorry but I don't think I deserve this!"

"Are you done?" Hermione said coolly.

"I think so," Marietta said.

"Then Marietta would you please come in," Hermione said for Marietta had said all of this while still standing on Hermione's door step.

"Oh right," Marietta said. She walked in but didn't sit down. She just stood awkwardly.

"Hello," Ron said, "Nice of you to sneak up on us." He grinned. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

Marietta ignored him.

"Please!" Marietta begged Hermione, "Please I will do anything!"

"Relax Marietta," Hermione said, "Sit down."

Marietta sat.

"Now," Hermione said, all business, "It was been long enough since all this happened that I would be happy to remove it for you—" Marietta's face lite up while Ron looked miffed—"the problem is that I didn't jinx you."

"I think you did Hermione," Ron said, this tone was gleeful. Apparently not enough time had passed for him to forgive her.

"No I didn't," Hermione said, "I jinxed the piece of parchment she signed. That the whole DA signed remember, Ron!" Hermione rounded on her husband and he seemed to sink lower into his chair.

"Yes," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and then turned to Marietta.

"I am sorry," she said, "didn't think it would last this long and I can't remove it without that piece of parchment." She smiled in what she hoped was a kind way.

Marietta collapsed to the ground.

"You were my only hope!" she cried.

"Really?" Hermione said, "I mean have you tired everywhere?"

"Yes," Marietta said, "No one can get rid of it!"

Hermione was so elated to learn of her fifth year magical prowess that she totally forgot about the women who had told her, that is until Marietta started crying worse than ever.

"I can't date," Marietta was saying through her sobs, "I can't go out in public without a scarf. I can't do anything!"

"Oh stop your sobbing!" Hermione said, "Think! You are a witch remember how do you get your hands on something far away?

"I…" Marietta said.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hermione said and then she raised her wand high in the air and yelled, "Accio DA registration parchment."

"That can't work though?" Marietta said, no longer crying, "We don't know where it is."

Hermione sighed, "I didn't dampen your mind with that spell you know."

While Marietta was staring stupidly at Hermione a rather unpleasant women with toad like features was franticly trying to stop a piece of parchment from flying out of her window.

"But the amount of concentration it would take to get the parchment when we don't know where it is or anything would be…"

Marietta trailed off as she caught sight of a piece of parchment flying toward the house through the open window.

"My wife, ladies and gentleman!" Ron said with pride as Hermione snatched the parchment of the air in front of her.

"Now," Hermione said, she pointed her wand at the parchment and preformed a few very complicated wrist movements while muttering something under her breath.

In only moments the parchment went blank and so did Marietta's face.

Marietta moved her hands over her face, now sporting a look of wonder. Her smile broadened as her hands moved.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Then throwing caution to the wind she hugged Hermione and yelled, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Hermione said tentatively while trying to pry Marietta off.

Ron got up to help.

"Okay Marietta," Ron said, "Time to let go now."

He helped pull her off Hermione where she stood clean faced and hiccupping.

"Okay now it's time to go," Ron said to Marietta as he started nudging her out the door.

"Thank you," Marietta said one last time then fled from the room as if a banshee was after her.

"What did I miss?" Neville said as he saw someone run past him.

"Hey," Harry said, smiling, "Marietta was here."

"Oh so that's who that was," Neville said, "I didn't recognize her without sneak written on her face."

Ron laughed; Hermione gave him a look.

"Hermione just removed her spell," Ginny said.

"I figured," Neville said, "If she hadn't I probably would have recognized her."

Ron laughed. Ginny suppressed a smile.

"So Neville," Hermione said, "I heard about the job! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Neville said.

"What job?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed.

"I got a job as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts," Neville said.

"That's great!" Ron said.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "We are all really happy for you Neville." She and Harry smiled.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Oh what do you know anyway!"

"More than you."

The voices of Rose and James were coming in throw the window.

"And," Harry said, smiling, "You will get to teach all our lovely children."

But before anyone could do more than laugh at this they all heard screaming coming from outside. Then seconds later the doors crashed open to reveal James and Rose being chased by a boy with horns, red skin, purple hair and monstrous teeth and claws.

"Teddy!" Harry said, "What did I say about scaring the children?"

The red skinned horned monster laughed.

"That is just disconcerting," Hermione said, while the monster in question slowly changed back into Teddy and ran after his god siblings.

"Wow raising a metamorphmagus must be way weird," Ron said.

Harry laughed, "It has its moments."


End file.
